denkoldekrigfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Holdningsændring i 80'erne
Af Nicklas Nielsen, Morten Berdiin, Rasmus Friis og Thomas Amby Indledning Amerikanernes holdning til Vietnam-krigen har skiftet utallige gange, siden USA engagerede sig i det asiatiske land med henblik på at bekæmpe kommunismen. Indledningsvis var der generelt en positiv stemning i befolkningen overfor krigen – diverse pro-amerikanske Vietnam-film i midt-60’erne – men som følge af krigens specielle omstændigheder samt hændelser som My Lai-massakren i 1968 begyndte folkestemningen at vende. Således begyndte en hel subgenre af antikrigsfilm at vokse frem i 70’erne, hvori filmene problematiserede USA’s engagement i Vietnam. Imidlertid skiftede stemningen delvist skiftede tilbage ved Reagans indtrædelse som præsident . Det er denne holdningsændring, der udgør vores emnevalg. Overordnet ønsker vi at belyse den ændring i den amerikanske holdning til Vietnam-krigen, der fandt sted ved Reagans indtrædelse som præsident i 1981. I den forbindelse vil vi inddrage to film, ”Apocalypse Now” og "First Blood II", hvorved vi ønsker at få indblik i holdningsændringens omfang. Dernæst vil vi analysere en tale af Ronald Reagan for at vurdere den ændrede folkestemnings ophav samt en artikel af veteranen William Calley for at belyse, hvorvidt Vietnam-krigen reelt er blevet fordømt på en forkert baggrund. Indledningsvis vil vi kort redegøre for Vietnam-krigens grundlag og udvikling, hvorefter vi vil foretage en analyse af filmene ”Apocalypse Now” og ”First Blood II”. Derefter vil vi lave en kildekritisk analyse af Reagans tale om og til Vietnam-veteranerne samt af veteranen William Calleys beskrivelse af omstændighederne ved My Lai-massakren. Overblik over Vietnam-krigen Amerikanernes engagement i Vietnam blev initieret på baggrund af Eisenhowers opfattelse af kommunismen som en smitsom sygdom, der spreder sig til nærtliggende lande. Opfattelsen er blevet navngivet Domino-teorien: bliver et land kommunistisk, bliver nabolandene før eller siden det samme . Eisenhowers teori medførte, at antallet af amerikanske militærrådgivere i Vietnam eskalerede i årene efter præsidentens indtrædelse i 1953. Hvor tallet i 1954 var 685, var det i 1963 vokset til 14.000 militærrådgivere . En del af forklaringen på udviklingen var, at John F. Kennedy ikke ville engagere sig i en militær konflikt, men omvendt var han under stort pres fra militærstaben, som han forsøgte at imødekomme med en intensivering af den amerikanske tilstedeværelse i Vietnam. thumb|left|Vietnam krigen Efter John F. Kennedys død i 1963 blev Lyndon B. Johnson præsident, og det blev netop Johnson, der sendte USA ud i en decideret krig med Vietnam. I 1965 steg antallet af amerikanske soldater fra ca. 23.000 til 185.000 mand, og i 1968 kulminerede antallet af soldater med ca. 550.000 amerikanske soldater i Vietnam. Under hele krigen var de amerikanske soldater hårdt ramt af vietnaminesernes kampstrategi, der gemte sig i junglen og de følte de kæmpede mod en usynlig fjende. USA gjorde ikke ingen fremskridt i Vietnam, og der var mange uheldige og kritiske situationer som My Lai massakren den 16 Marts 1968. I Maj 1968 startede fredsforhandlingerne, efter en lang periode uden fremskridt fra USA's side, og herefter stoppede udsendelserne af amerikanske soldater til Vietnam. I 1972 var der kun 27.000 amerikanske soldater tilbage i Vietnam, og krigen afsluttes officielt den 30 april 1975 med Sydvietnams overgivelse til FNL, Den Nationale Befrielsesfront, der får kontrol over Vietnams hovedstad Saigon. Således tabte Amerikanerne Vietnamkrigen, der ofte anses for at være en skamplet i Amerikansk historie. Analyse af "Apocalypse Now" thumb Handlingsresumé: "Apocalypse Now" kom i kølvandet på en lang række af kritiske krigsfilm og kan ses som kulminationen på Hollywoods modstand mod Vietnamkrigen. Filmen handler om Captain Willard (Martin Sheen), der sendes på en farefuld mission i den cambodianske jungle: Han skal opsøge og likvidere en amerikansk oberst, der er blevet sindssyg og har udnævnt sig selv til Gud for en lokal stamme. På missionen involveres Willard imidlertid i en lang række af foruroligende hændelser og langsomt synes hans mentale helbred at smuldre. Analyse: "Apocalypse Now" kom i kølvandet på en lang række af kritiske krigsfilm og kan ses som kulminationen på Hollywoods modstand mod Vietnamkrigen. Filmen berører ikke direkte den ofte omtalte My Lai-massakre, men dens formål er at beskrive soldaternes mentale nedsmeltning, der lå til grund for massakren. Coppola leverer i den forbindelse en lang række af absurde, næsten tragikomiske situationer, der adskiller sig ved den satiriske bølge i start-70’erne (bl.a. ”MASH” og ”Catch-22”) ved, at den konstant understreger krigens gru og meningsløshed. Det manglende grundlag for Vietnam-krigen synes langsomt at opløse den enkelte soldats mentale helbred, og således ender de militære aktioner i veritable katastrofer. Det ideelle eksempel på dette er den kanoniserede sekvens, hvori Robert Duvalls general Kilgor angriber en hel landsby med det formål at surfe på havets høje bølger. Til lyden af Wagners ”The Ride of the Valkyries” klipper Coppola scenen med rytmisk præcision og tilføjer den dermed et surrealistisk, apokalyptisk præg. Scenens ekstreme absurditet indkapsler filmens ånd, idet den beskriver krigen som et helvede, hvis indflydelse på de deltagende soldater er fatal. En række af de unge soldater, der endnu ikke har mistet forstanden som følge af deres begrænsede erfaring, bevidner skrækslagent afslagtningerne af vietnamesiske soldater såvel som civile og forundres over Kilgores indifferente attitude. "How does it look?" spørger han en menig soldat. Da soldaten derefter kommenterer slagets gang, bliver han næsten fornærmet og råber: "No, the waves!". Endvidere leverer Kilgore et par minutter efter den ikoniske replik: "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!" Vanviddet er - for at sige mildt - omfattende i Coppolas antikrigsfilm. Amoralen har imidlertid ikke fundet sin vej til Willard endnu, der via voice-overen udtrykker sin afsky for Kilgore og den militære aktion, han gennemfører på baggrund af en stærk hobby for surfing: "If that's how Kilgore fought the war, I began to wonder what they really had against Kurtz. It wasn't just insanity and murder; there was enough of that to go around for everyone." Officerernes dom over Kurtz er akkurat ligeså vanvittig som Kurtz selv taget krigens omstændigheder i betragtning. Inden han møder Marlon Brandos oberst Kurtz i den cambodianske jungle involveres Willard imidlertid i en række gruopvækkende begivenheder, og blandt andet det faktum, at de bekæmper en "usynlig" fjende - vietnameserne gemmer sig i junglen og foretager snigangreb - bevirker, at det psykiske pres gradvist eskalerer til et uudholdeligt niveau. Kurtz selv bliver i filmen det endegyldige symbol på den amerikanske selvudslettelse i Vietnam-krigen, idet han præges af diverse vrangforestillinger og som følge heraf har gjort sig til gud for en lokal stamme. Det eneste spinkle håb i "Apocalypse Now" er, at Willard ikke tager Kurtz' plads, da han har likvideret ham. Imidlertid er krigen blevet en betydelig del af hans sind (det illustreres ligeledes i den hypnotiske startscene), og slutteligt hviskes Kurtz' ord "the horror, the horror" med så stor forfærdelse, at man som seer afviser, at Willard nogensinde vil glemme denne rædsel. Konklusion: Således er "Apocalypse Now" kulminationen på den kritiske Vietnam-film, en film, der over sin tre timer lange spilletid (i Redux-udgaven), portrætterer de amerikanske soldaters moralske og mentale forfald gennem en række af absurde, mareridtsagtige aktioner. Sigende for "Apocalypse Now" berører den aldrig for alvor grundlaget for Vietnam-krigen - soldaterne søger ikke en retfærdiggørelse for deres bestialske handlinger. Hermed påstår Coppola stålfast, at grundlaget for krigen var ikke-eksisterende. "Apocalypse Now" er på den måde en ideel illustration af den skadede amerikanske selvbevidsthed oven på begivenhederne i Vietnam. Analyse af "First Blood II" thumb|Sylvester Stallone som Rambo. Handlingsresumé: “First Blood II” er anden del af Rambo-serien, der indtil videre er oppe på fire film. Prisoner of War-filmen ”First Blood II” fortæller historien om Vietnam-veteranen John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone), der efter et ophold i fængslet udpeges til at redde de krigsfanger, som vietnameserne tog under Vietnam-krigen. Efter en hæsblæsende kamp i junglen lykkes det Rambo at redde en enkelt krigsfange, men da han skal samles op af hans arbejdsgivere, svigter bureaukraten Murdock ham. Derfor ender Rambo i en vietnamesisk fangelejr, hvor han tortureres brutalt. Det lykkes imidlertid Rambo at flygte – bl.a. med hjælp fra en vietnamesisk kvinde – og han ender med at redde en stor del af de amerikanske krigsfanger. Filmen slutter med, at Rambo truer Murdock med at dræbe ham, hvis ikke han sætter effektivt ind for at bringe samtlige krigfanger tilbage. Analyse: “First Blood II” er en pro-amerikansk og patriotisk krigsfilm, der samtidig er et opgør med den skam, som – eksemplificeret af ”Apocalypse Now” – prægede det amerikanske samfund i kølvandet på nederlaget i Vietnam-krigen. Filmen erkender i sagens natur nederlaget, men samtidig er dens postulat, at det ikke var soldaterne, der tabte krigen, men derimod alverdens embedsfolk og bureaukrater, der forhindrede soldaterne i at udføre deres arbejde. Det kommer til udtryk, da Rambo spørger oberst Samuel Trautman (Richard Crenna), om de vil vinde denne gang. Obersten svarer: “This time it’s up to you.” Implicit i denne bemærkning ligger netop opfattelsen af, at det ikke var de amerikanske soldater, der tabte krigen – de var derimod sat ud af spillet af mænd iklædt slips og jakkesæt. I den forbindelse henviser ”First Blood II” til den angivelige forfølgelse af de amerikanske vietnam-veteraner. Som Rambo beskriver til hans vietnamesiske kæreste, fandt han ud af, at der var en ”stille krig” i det amerikanske samfund, da han vendte hjem fra Vietnam: ”A war against the soldiers.” Heri ligger der muligvis en indirekte reference til befolkningens forargelse over My Lai-massakren, hvor amerikanske soldater dræbte et stort antal civile. ”First Blood II” bliver således et opgør med de USA’s skam over soldaternes håndtering af krigen i Vietnam. I stedet fortæller filmen os, at man som amerikaner bør hylde de soldater, der satte livet på spil for deres land på en farefuld mission, der skulle gennemtrumfe amerikanske interesser. Som Rambo siger i filmens emotionelle slutning: ”I want, what they want, and every other guy who came over here and spilled his guts and gave everything he had, wants! For our country to love us as much as we love it! That's what I want!” Ifølge filmen er de patriotiske soldater således blevet ladt i stikken og er blevet ydmyget i en slags omfattende konspiration. Samtidig er hadet til de vietnamesiske soldater – eller Vietcong – intakt i ”First Blood II”. Der er ikke et formildende træk ved Rambos fjender, der derimod fremstilles som liderlige (de bestiller hyppigt prostituerede), umenneskelige og gennemgribende uintelligente. I en sigende travelling sætter filmens instruktør lighedstegn mellem vietnamesernes opfattelse af Rambo med deres opfattelse af en række svin, der ruller sig rundt i mudderet. Der er således ikke antydningen af fortrydelse fra filmskabernes side, idet de menneskelige konsekvenser for det vietnamesiske folk bevidst overses totalt. Omvendt fremstilles de vietnamesiske soldater så negativt, at seeren næsten manipuleres til at synes, at de blot skulle have været udryddet under krigen – det synes i hvert fald at være filmens skjulte mission. Konklusion: Således er ”First Blood” II et ideelt eksempel på USA’s opgør med skammen, der forsøgtes gennemført i 80’erne. Filmen postulerer, at de amerikanske vietnam-veteranere bør hyldes for deres patriotiske gerninger, idet det ikke var deres skyld, at USA tabte krigen. Skylden skydes derimod på landets embedsfolk og bureaukrater, der ikke havde det nødvendige mod til at gennemføre missionen. My Lai-massakren, psykisk nedsmeltning og desperation er fjerne begreber i ”First Blood II”, der stik modsat ”Apocalypse Now” er en pro-amerikansk, patriotisk krigsfilm, der hævder, at opfattelsen af Vietnam-krigen som en skamplet på amerikansk historie er fejlagtig. Vietnam-veteranerne er sande amerikanske helte, og således bør de hyldes, synes filmens budskab at være. Reagans indflydelse Det er derfor to vidt forskellige holdninger til Vietnam-krigen, der kommer til udtryk i "Apocalypse Now" fra 1978 og "First Blood II" fra 1985: I førstnævnte er krigen fremstillet som et udtryk for amerikansk selvdestruktion samt et sted, hvor det moralske fordærv vælter ned over soldaterne. I anden del af Rambo-serien er Vietnam-veteranen derimod fremstillet som en altruistisk helteskikkelse, der fejlagtigt har fået skylden for nederlaget i krigen; en krig, som diverse bureaukrater ifølge "First Blood II" forhindrede soldaterne i at vinde. Hvad skyldes denne pludselige holdningsændring i 80'erne? Det mest oplagte er at kigge på det præsidentskifte, der skete i 1981, hvor republikaneren - og den tidligere b-skuespiller - Ronald Reagan overtog embedet fra demokraten Jimmy Carter. For at fremhæve Reagans holdning til Vietnam-krigen er det naturligt at analysere hans "V-Day Ceremony Address at the Vietnam Veterans' Memorial" fra 1988 - altså mod enden af hans regeringsperiode. thumb|left|Ronald Reagan. Reagans tale er en lang hyldest af Vietnam-veteranerne, som han direkte kalder ”the heroes of Vietnam”. Præsidentens tale er fyldt med patos, fremhævelse af traditionelle amerikanske værdier som frihed og kærligheden til Gud samt en stolt konstatering af, at billedet af vietnam-veteranerne har udviklet sig til at være mere positivt under hans regeringsperiode. Reagan hylder imidlertid ikke blot soldaternes indsats i Vietnam; han forsøger ligeledes at retfærdiggøre selve krigen. Indledningsvis kalder han soldaterne ”champions of a noble cause” og understreger dermed, at det projekt, de forsøgte at udføre, var et godt, ”amerikansk” initiativ. Således gør præsidenten op med opfattelsen af, at Vietnamkrigen var en vanvidsaktion uden legitimation – en opfattelse, der lå til grund for ”Apocalypse Now”. Reagan indleder med at sige, at debatten om Vietnam-krigen har været et godt eksempel på USA’s demokrati, hvor alle har ret til at ytre sig, men tilføjer dernæst stålfast: “And yet after more than a decade of desperate boat people, after the killing fields of Cambodia, after all that has happened in that unhappy part of the world, who can doubt that the cause for which our men fought was just”. Reagan understreger hermed, at der var et reelt grundlag for at gå ind i et Vietnam. Man kan forestille sig, at Reagans i høj grad realistiske opfattelse af det internationale system betyder, at han så enhver udbredelse af amerikanske frihedsværdier som modige, retfærdige aktioner. På den måde ligner han i høj grad den senere præsident George W. Bush, der med udgangspunkt i neokonservatismen initierede krige i mellemøsten. Reagan udtrykker i hvert fald et stærkt bånd til det amerikanske samfunds værdier – til uafhængighedserklæringens højt besungne indhold – hvilket udmønter sig i den exceptionalisme, der kan retfærdiggøre forsøg på at gennemtrumfe amerikanske værdier globalt. Ligesom John Rambo elsker Ronald Reagan sit land og dem, der kæmper for dets værdier. Ligeledes lig Rambo-filmene undlader præsidenten dog at påstå at selve udførelsen af krigen var vellykket, og han kritiserer blandt andet alderen af de udsendte soldater. Han siger, at missionen var ”imperfectly pursued” og tilføjer dernæst kritikken af soldaternes profil: “Perhaps at this late date we can all agree that we've learned one lesson: that young Americans must never again be sent to fight and die unless we are prepared to let them win.” Heri er det ligeledes bemærkelsesværdigt, i hvor høj grad Reagans retorik minder om Oberst Trautmans. I ”First Blood II” siger Trautman om John Rambo, at han er fast opsat på at vinde den krig ”that someone else lost.” Hermed siger han det samme Reagan: At USA ikke var parate til at lade soldaterne vinde Vietnam-krigen. thumb Desuden er Reagan af den overbevisning, at der stadig er krigsfanger gemt i den vietnamesiske jungle: “And we have told Hanoi that it must prove to the American people through its cooperation whether men are still being held against their will in Indochina. Otherwise we will assume some are, and we will do everything we can to find them.” Heri støtter Reagan Rambos billede af et Vietnam, der stadig gemmer på utallige amerikanske krigsfanger. Man kan forestille sig, at det netop var Reagans introduktion af denne opfattelse ved sin indtrædelse i 1981, der inspirerede Hollywood til at introducere en mere positiv form for Vietnam-film. I hvert fald er det præcis den mistanke om krigsfanger i Vietnam, som Reagan udtrykker, der er grundlaget for ”First Blood II”. Vigtigst af alt afslutter præsidenten med, at der er sket en holdningsændring i hans regeringsperiode, og at USA således er klar til at hylde Vietnam-veteranerne. Han siger stolt: ”For too long a time, they stood in a chill wind, as if on a winter night's watch. And in that night, their deeds spoke to us, but we knew them not. And their voices called to us, but we heard them not. Yet in this land that God has blessed, the dawn always at last follows the dark, and now morning has come. The night is over. We see these men and know them once again -- and know how much we owe them, how much they've given us, and how much we can never fully repay. And not just as individuals but as a nation, we say we love you.” Man kan i den forbindelse argumentere for, at Reagans tale er et forsøg på at opfylde John Rambos afsluttende ønske i ”First Blood II”: I want, what they want, and every other guy who came over here and spilled his guts and gave everything he had, wants! For our country to love us as much as we love it!” Kan holdningsændringen retfærdiggøres? Et er, at Ronald Reagans indtrædelse som præsident efter alt at dømme lå til grund for den ændrede amerikanske holdning til Vietnam-krigen; noget helt andet er, hvorvidt holdningsændringen var retvisende for krigens reelle forløb. Var de amerikanske soldater i virkeligheden helte, der kæmpede for en god sag, eller var de, som ”Apocalypse Now” på randen af mentalt sammenbrud i en krig uden formål? William Calley er den mest berygtede skikkelse fra My Lai-massakren i 1968, hvor en række amerikanske soldater nedslagtede en hel landsby. Calley var delingsfører i den gruppe af soldater, der indtog My Lai, og han blev i 1971 idømt livsvarigt fængsel. Imidlertid benådede Richard Nixon ham i 1974. Inden da blev Calley interviewet i bladet Esquire, hvor han forklarede gerningerne under massakren. thumb Det første, der springer i øjnene, er, at Calley ikke synes at tage stilling følelsesmæssigt til de adskillige civile drab, som han udførte i Vietnam. Han udtaler, at han ikke følte, at han dræbte mennesker af kød og blod, men snarere en ideologi – det vil sige kommunismen – og han derfor blot tjente sin nation og dets værdier. Calley er således ikke den idealistiske, renhjertede soldat, som ”First Blood II” beskriver, men derimod snarere end soldat opløst af det vanvid, som ”Apocalypse Now” hævder, fandt sted i den vietnamesiske jungle. Man kan hævde, at Calleys moralske bevidsthed er ikke-eksisterende. Er Reagans opfattelse af Vietnam-krigen derfor totalt misvisende? Man kan argumentere for, at hans – og ”First Blood II”s – fremstilling af de amerikanske soldater som altruistiske helte, der blev ladt i stikken, ikke er helt fyldestgørende. Calleys handlinger i sig selv samt det faktum, at han ikke er bevidst om ondskaben i dem, gør ham til den ultimative personificering af krigens vanvid. Når Reagan således siger, at USA ikke var klar til at vinde krigen, og at nationen sendte for unge soldater af sted, er det givetvis rigtigt. Men det er samtidig en underdrivelse, der skjuler, at krigen var et udtryk for amerikansk selvdestruktion som udtrykt i ”Apocalypse Now”. På trods af det kan man ud fra William Calleys beretning om My Lai-massakren argumentere for, at Reagan har ret i, at Vietnam-veteranerne ikke bør fordømmes af befolkningen. Når man læser interviewet fra Esquire, er det indlysende, at Calleys handlinger ikke stammer fra selvskabte idéer om rigtigt og forkert, men derimod er en blanding af indoktrinering i skolen samt direkte ordrer fra vanvittige generaler. Blandt andet udtaler Calley, at han blev opdraget til at forstå, at kommunismen er djævelens værk: ”Kommunisme er forkert, demokrati er rigtigt,” lød budskabet. Calley havde fået internaliseret en række normer, der gjorde ham i stand til at tage del i massakren. Kombineret med krigens omstændigheder – blandt andet vietnamesernes usynlige krigsførsel – fik det alvorlige konsekvenser. Hermed ikke sagt, at Reagan er i mod streng opdragelse i amerikanske værdier i folkeskolen, for det er med al sandsynlighed ikke tilfældet. Men på trods af Reagans og Rambos diverse påstande om krigens skurke, krigsfanger mv. kan man hævde, at de har en pointe i, at den amerikanske befolknings fordømmelse af Vietnam-veteranerne er uheldig ud fra et psykologisk synspunkt. Imidlertid stemmer Calleys beretning først og fremmest overens med ”Apocalypse Now”, hvis fremstilling af Vietnam-krigen som et regulært mareridt konvergerer med Calleys åbenlyse mentale nedsmeltning. Vietnam-veteranerne blev, som Reagan og ”First Blood II” postulerer, ladt i stikken, men ikke af diverse bureaukrater og embedsmænd à la Murdock. De blev ladt i stikken af en nation, der opdragede dem til at ville udrydde kommunismen, og dernæst sendte dem ud i et mareridt af en krig. Nok er Reagans sympati med Vietnam-veteranerne forståelig, men hans og ”First Blood II”s billede af Vietnam-krigen synes ud fra Calleys beretning i bedste fald at være misvisende. Omvendt fremstår ”Apocalypse Now” tilnærmelsesvis som en visualisering af Calleys sindsstemning. Litteraturliste Film: "Apocalypse Now" (Francis Ford Coppola, 1979) Den ultimative antikrigsfilm, der præges af en tung dommedagsstemning samt mentalt forstyrrede soldater. Bruges til at belyse den generelle holdning til krigen før Reagans tiltrædelse som præsident. "Rambo: First Blood 2" (Ted Kotcheff, 1982) Prisoner of War-film, der fremstiller Vietnam-soldaten som en misforstået helt, der lades i stikken af diverse overordnede. Bruges til at belyse den mulige holdningsændring, som Ronald Reagan fører med sig, og der fokuseres derfor på filmens reaganistiske tendenser. Historiske kilder: Tale af Reagan: "V-Day Ceremony Address at the Vietnam Veterans' Memorial" d. 11. november 1988 Bruges til at belyse den glorificering af Vietnam-veteranerne, som Reagan stod for, samt retfærdiggørelsen af krigen. Reagan afholdt talen i forbindelse med et mindearrangement, hvorfor tonen er patriotisk. Kilden har således en tydelig tendens. Desuden skal man bemærke, at talen blev afholdt i slutningen af Reagans regeringsperiode og dermed efter "First Blood II". Ud fra vores viden om Reagan tillader vi os dog at hævde, at kilden er repræsentativ for præsidentens holdning til Vietnam-krigen i hele sin regeringsperiode. Link: http://www.americanrhetoric.com/speeches/ronaldreaganvietnammemorial.html "Calleys beretning om My Lai-massakren" s. 84 i "Vietnam - fra drage til tiger" Kilden er et uddrag fra et interview af John Sack bragt i Esquire i semptember-udgaven 1971. En svært fortolkelig førstehåndskilde af My Lai-massakrens mest famøse soldat, der først blev dømt til livstidsfængsel for sine forbrydelser, men senere blev benådet af præsident Nixon. Bruges til at vurdere, hvorvidt den omtalte holdningsændring førte til en mere retfærdig opfattelse af Vietnam-krigen ud fra de hjemvendte soldaters oplevelser og mentale forfatning. Da Calley åbenlyst er dybt påvirket af hændelserne i Vietnam, er kilden præget af en tydelig tendens. Historisk fremstilling: Frederiksen, Peter: "Vietnam - fra drage til tiger" Systime, Kbh, 1995 Anmeldelser mv.: Schneider, Steven Jay: "1001 film du skal se før du dør" IMDb: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0078788/ ("Apocalypse Now") IMDb: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0089880/ ("First Blood II") Ebert, Roger: http://rogerebert.suntimes.com/apps/pbcs.dll/article?AID=/20010810/REVIEWS/108100302/1023 Rotten Tomatoes: http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/rambo-first-blood-part-ii/ Piil, Morten: "Film på hjernen"